


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Baby Spinel, F/M, Pain, Spinel & Steven Universe - Freeform, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel tries to cheer him up, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe/Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven angy, Steven gives up, Stevenel, huh?, i just need to find someone, really short fic, short fic, sorry - Freeform, what if it’s like a puzzle?, you’ll love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel tries to cheer Steven up.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Spinel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Silence

_ Spinel felt guilty _ .

But...guilty for what? She didn’t have any memory, whatsoever, of doing anything bad that consisted of this ‘ _ injector’  _ that they always mentioned, glaring at her with a concerned expression.

At first she gave the benefit of the doubt to who they might’ve been referring to. Maybe they had an invisible acquaintance that she wasn’t seeing… or possibly there was someone,  _ really _ tiny that they could’ve been scolding.

It was a little weird in her mind, but, hey? Who was she to judge? All she knew was that this  _ injector _ didn’t look too promising, her best friend was stressing over it, and his other friends were trying to help him get rid of it. 

There wasn’t much she could do, except stay out of the way. 

Well, ...she tried,  _ at least.  _

They mentioned  _ over, and over again  _ that some gem named  _ Spinel  _ had started all of this, and that name couldn’t help but ring a bell…

Spinel didn’t fully follow what was going on, but something — someone  _ important  _ was missing. It was Steven. He had wandered off, looking so  _ done  _ with everything. She and his group of friends stayed behind, giving him this moment of space to himself...

_ But of course, Spinel doesn’t understand the concept of personal space.  _

So she went after him, despite the warnings from  _ the  _ Lapis. Steven groaned in annoyance, hearing the light sound of Spinel approaching with a squeak every time she took a step. She kind of hated it right now, seeing as how it made Steven even more upset… but she had to see him smile again.

Spinel held her hands behind her back, crouching beside Steven who was laying miserably on his side on the stiff grass. He was curled up in a ball, and there were creases under his eyes, probably due to his lack of rest recently.

His empty stare burned holes in something she couldn’t follow his gaze to, and he completely ignored her presence, 

She observed the injector in the distance, perched unsteadily on top of a hill, right below it bring the home of Steven and the Crystal Gems. The magenta substance leaking out of the bottom of the drill  _ probably _ wasn't a good sign. The ground beneath it began to turn grey, and long streams of the poison filled into the cracks of the surface on the ground, spreading slowly, but  _ surely _ throughout the entire city.

Spinel smiles bitterly, basking in the silence before speaking with concern in her voice.

“ _ Hiya _ ,...Steven… how’s it goin’?” 

Steven stayed silent for a few seconds, but realized that he wasn’t getting off on this one when Spinel watched him, waiting for a reply. What did she expect him to say?!  _ Oh, everything’s great! The world totally isn’t ending— _

“H—… how’s it going?-  _ I-it’s going…”  _

Spinel jumped a bit, not expecting the dark sound of her best friend’s voice. She smiled nonetheless.

She opens her mouth to speak again, but it quickly snaps back shut when Steven continues,

“Oh,  _ it’s going, all right.  _ It’s going so well, whenever I think, ‘I could finally be happy for once without any distractions,’ it  _ ALWAYS blows  _ up in my face.” He brooded, misery and cynicism overtaking his words. 

  
  


Spinel’s eyes went round in surprise. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell if Steven was genuinely being positive, or if he was just being sarcastic. He was great at sugar coating things.

There wasn’t exactly a way for her to know for sure if it was true that luck wasn’t  _ really _ on his side, and... now  _ clearly  _ wasn’t the time for clarification. 

“That might be true, but… I  _ bet’cha it’s a solvable problem!...”  _ she smiled big, plopping down on the floor next to him and nudging him with her elbow. He didn’t give a reaction, and instead turned away from her. 

“ _ I’m starting to like the old Spinel better.  _ She probably would’ve killed me already, just like she  _ so badly  _ wanted...” he mumbled, barely loud enough for the pink gem behind him to hear. 

Spinel thought for a second. How many other gems were named Spinel? She didn’t know any other Spinels…

“ _ She sounds very lovely,”  _ she says verbosely, gazing up at the sky as she unknowingly complimented another version of herself. 

Steven heaved a long sigh, feeling hopeless against her oblivious smile. 

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, and Spinel observing the night sky, she slightly turned her head and peaked over his broad shoulders to see if he was still awake. Sure enough, his eyes were still open, and his expression was blank.

She thought for a moment, coming to a random conclusion before expressing it to her friend that probably wasn’t even listening to what she had to say.

“Y’know,  _ Steven…  _ I don’t know many heroes, but I do know that most of ‘em wear capes,” Spinel ponders, scratching a finger to her chin,

“I only know one that wears a jacket,  _ though…” _

Her words meaninglessly loomed around in his brain, repeating themselves until it finally made sense. Her efforts in cheering him up were useless, and he only buried himself deeper in his bundle of a jacket.

Spinel smiles, watching his back that was turned towards her for a reaction, but her smile eventually faded when she got nothing. 

She suddenly stood to her feet again, dusting herself off where dirt might’ve stuck to her.

“Well,... I’ll leave you to it,”

She watched him for a few more seconds before slowly walking off. When he couldn’t hear the squeaks from her steps anymore, he looked over his shoulder.

Steven forced a smile. He thought it was what he wanted. 

_ But now there was only silence. _

And he kind of wished Spinel was still next to him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello please tell me what you think!! Okay thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
